Forgotten Love
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Nikki and Tom are a-level students at waterloo road. Nikki does a runner and 9 months later Nikki returns...
1. Chapter 1

The start of life for nikki Boston was not a great one. Brought up in a care home she learnt to keep herself to herself and her mind to herself. With not many belongings nikki went out into the wild world people call life. She was ready...physically yes...mentally...no.

Nikki was one with the lads for a start, every guy thought she was dam hot, but she hated the attention her feet were telling her to go for it but her mind was telling her no.

At 16 nikki left school started college and moved into a half way house. She hated having to fend for herself but a job at Sainsburys gave her that extra money. She wasn't mentally stable to be on her own and burnt herself often, she hated been alone in the halfway house flat listening to the wind bang against the window, the bed remained untouched, she would curl up in the corner hiding herself from everything.

Even though nikki acted like she was strong, she wasn't. She had no one to turn to when she needed help. The scratches on her arm were hidden by day but it showed how emotionally unstable she was...she hated herself, she blamed everything that had happend on herself.

At 18 Nikki moved areas and got on a train to Manchester. She transferred to another sixth form Waterloo Road she felt a bit worried but knew she had to go back to where she started life 18 years ago...Rochdale.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki had finally arrived at the station she didn't know where she was gonna live but soon that would become obvious she hoped. For the time being she found herself snuggling in a doorway wrapped in a blanket trying to get some sort of sleep.

Nikki felt dirty doing this, she absolutely hated it but she needed to et out of London and this was the only way forward.

The next morning, nikki looked at mess her hair everywhere, her clothes dirty and smelly, and to top it off she had bags under her eyes. She walked into a cafe and changed in the toilets managing to make herself look a lot more presentable and less smelly. Also gave her a chance to use the loo which she was craving to do.

Afterwards she ordered herself a bacon sandwich to go and sat on a bus eating it as she travelled to the school on the bus.

She finally got there. She was put into classes an the day began.

"hi my names Tom"

"nikki" she smiled back

"I know you women love your bags but blimey 5 bags" Tom smiled

"leave it please Tom..."

Tom nodded knowing not to challenge her anymore

"so what are you studying" Tom asked

"English is my main subject" nikki replied

"me too"

Nikki smiled

"can you two shut up and get on with your work" Grantly said leaning in front of them

"sorry sir" they said in unison

Rachel came down the hall in her shoes clonking along the corridor. She entered Grantly's classroom.

"morning mr budgin"

"ah good morning you grace us with your presence" he smiled making the class laugh

Rachel gave him a one eye brow look " can I speak to nikki please"

"by all means have her she won't stop talking"

"right okay, Nikki can your bring your bags please"

"cause" Nikki whispered picking up her bags and going with Rachel. They reached the office and both sat down. Nikki put all her bags down and took a seat opposite.

"how are you settling in?" Rachel smiled

"fine..." nikki said

"good listen I need to ask you a few questions"

Nikki nodded

"firstly how old are you?"

"I'm 18" nikki said

"okay thats fine and where are you From?"

"london"

"okay and where abouts do you live?" Rachel asked writing on the paper

Nikki froze she felt scared when people asked her this and tears started to fall and her hands were fiddling with each other. She looked down so her tears were hidden.

Rachel looked up "NIkki where do you live?"

Nikki sniffed a little

"you okay?" Rachel asked putting her pen down and going round and kneeling by the girl.

Nikki shook her head and looked at Rachel her tears still falling

"hey what's all this?"

"I...I...I don't...I don't have anywhere to call home" she cried more

Rachel sat by her rubbing her back. "where have you been staying?"

"I arrived yesterday and I got comfy in a doorway" nikki sniffed

"you have no money or nothing"

"10 pound sir that's it..."

"right and where's you family?"

"I don't have a family, I was brought up in care"

Rachel nodded

"i was 18 last week I knew I would be kicked out the half way house so I just moved instead"

Rachel nodded as she stood up "right I think first things first you go and have a nice warm shower freshen up a bit yeah, and I'll get you a place sorted alright, your a very bright girl I can see that from your file you don't need something like this getting in the way of your education"

Nikki nodded

"go and have a shower and freshen up alright"

Nikki nodded grabbing one of her bags and sorting some spare clothes from another bag. "I won't be long" nikki whispered

"take as long as you like its fine"

Nikki smiled going down to the showers however accidentally she went into the male changing rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki was enjoying a shower when a group of lads walked into the changing room she could hear them. One of them heard the shower on and went to investigate.

"ha there's some fit bird in the shower."

Nikki turned around quickly so her back was facing them as she started to cry.

"leave it out matt!" Tom ran in with a towel "here"

"thank you" nikki smiled as she wrapped it around herself turning round.

"wrong changing room eh?" Tom smiled

Nikki nodded

"don't worry about it" Tom smiled "if it helps I'll get naked?" Tom smiled

Nikki laughed "no it's fine...I do however like you"

"you do"

"I think your amazing, your always there when I need you"

Tom smiled "maybe we could go out sometime"

"yeah I'd like that...maybe not in a towel"

Tom laughed as nikki smiled "come on i'll show you to the girls changing room" he smiled guiding her out picking her stuff up for her and going out the changing room with her.

Rachel was standing there "there you are what happend?"

"wrong changing room" nikki smiled "toms been really helpful, they started laughing at me and that" nikki looked down

"it's alright, Tom I'll take it from here" Rachel smiled

"Miss Mason let me" Sian said

"Yeah your right Mrs Diamond been pastoral care and all" Rachel smiled

"thank you Tom" she smiled kissing his cheek "I'll take you up on that offer of going out...hows saturday"

"Saturdays brilliant" he smiled as he handed her stuff to Sian

"see you in a bit tom"

Tom nodded going back into the changing room

"you've made a friend"

Nikki nodded "his lovely"

Rachel smiled "Right this is sian, shes pastoral care, she knows the situation and she'll be with you"

Nikki nodded as they went down to the changing rooms chatting, when they got there Sian stopped as they got inside. nikki smiled going through to the showers

"i'll wait outside" Sian smiled sitting in the changing room thinking.

Nikki continued in the shower, until she was finished. She walked out into the changing area and got changed

Sian stood up moving away so there wasn't an issue "feel better?"

"a lot better"

"that's good"

"you know it's fine you didn't have to move away were both girls we can handle it" nikki laughed

"it's alright nik, its the whole staff student thing no worries"

"well I'm nearly there now" nikki smiled

Sian nodded as she turned round and saw nikkis arms.

"what are these?" Sian asked coming over to her.

Nikki just buttoned up her trousers and got a long sleeve shirt on ignoring the question.

"nikki?!"

Nikki sighed as she did her buttons up tears threatening to fall again she was breaking inside. She just burst into tears something she desperately needed to do she hadnt done so in about two months it was just stray tears she had, nothing as bad as this. She curled up on the changing room bench hiding her face as tears were flooding her face.

"nik?" Sian said sitting by her

"i'm sorry I haven't cried properly in months. Don't normally cry"

"nikki it's fine" Sian said rubbing her back "your not happy are you?"

"I never have been, I hate everything about me, my past my life, my body everything really sucks...I wanna succeed I really do, but I'm not mentally ready for anything...I was forced out the care home, I burnt myself every night I wasn't thinking, had a fire 3 times because my mind was elsewhere"

Sian nodded taking it in "nikki...you arms...do you self harm?"

Nikki nodded crying a bit more "it's like a punishment I have against myself"

"right we are gonna overcome this nikki okay, you've a crap life in the past...but now were gonna fix this...this is your life nikki and I'm not gonna sit back and watch you suffer"

Nikki nodded

"so your gonna attend councilling alright,half an hour a week talk to the councillor okay"

Nikki nodded "thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning came and nikki was downstairs eating breakfast with Rachel.

"Miss"

"yes?" she smiled

"can I stay at toms tonight?"

"cause you can as long as his parents are alright with it"

"yeah they are"

"have fun" Rachel smiled

"I will..."

"let yourself go okay, show Tom who you are make eye contact...have to admit you two fit so well together" she smiled

Nikki smiled

"here have some money"

"no Miss I can't"

"it's Rachel" she smiled getting 10 pound out "and I insist you take it"

Nikki smiled "I'll pay you back"

"you will do no such thing missy, go and have fun" she smiled

Nikki smiled

"now have you got everything you need"

Nikki nodded

"you sure"

Nikki nodded then looked down

"what are you missing"

"I dont want to seem rude"

"tell me nikki" Rachel said gently

"can I have a bit more money"

"can I ask why?"

"you know what forget it it's fine" nikki said getting up

"no why?"

"I erm...I...I...this is so awkward"

"just tell me nikki I can't help you otherwise"

"protection okay" nikki said looking down

"ah so you and Tom are together then"

Nikki smiled "I dunno what were doing tonight but I want it just in case"

"that's alright I'm not gonna stop you your 18" She smiled "here I have a box for school supplies you have a couple"

"thank you"

Nikki walked out going to meet Tom with her bag and overnight bag.

They met each other outside nandos where they kissed and went in and sat down ordering food their bags at the side.

"you alright" Tom smiled

"yeah I'm great" she smiled back "you"

"yeah I'm great haha" Tom smiled

Nikki smiled

"so the plan for tonight was mom and Mom are away for the weekend were gonna watch a movie and cuddles"

Nikki smiled "sounds really good...Tom...how about alcohol curtsy of the head teacher"

"no way!"

Nikki giggled "yupp!"

"I'll put another tenner towards it and that should be great..."

"yeah"

Later on in the evening both were very drunk on vodka and laughing and joking, the movie was on but it had turned into a kissing fest.

Nikki made the kiss deeper and Tom returned the kiss. Toms hands were going up nikkis top as he felt her skin against his hand. Nikki had got her hands opening his shirt so she could feel his chest. Tom parted from the kiss as he took her shirt off. Nikki automatically connected their lips again as her hands pulled his shirt off.

Tom unclipped her bra throwing it to one side as he felt her chest on him. Both moaning at each others touch they went lower and undid one and others trousers standing so they could easily get out of them. Nikki and Tom got rid of the one last remaining barrier and then Tom pushed her onto the sofa as a night of romantic events unfolded before their very eyes.

Part 5

Nikki woke up the next morning freezing with Tom laid on top of her. Nikki tapped Tom waking him

"morning"

"I'm thinking from this position and the clothes scattered on the floor we had sex last night..."

"yupp...oh crap" Tom said standing up finding his underwear

"what?"

"no protection was used"

Nikki gulped as she stood and started to find her clothes putting them back on.

"your have to get the morning after pill"

"I will Tom...look I should get home"

"okay...I love you very much nikki"

"I love you too Tom" nikki smiled kissing him as she grabbed her bags and went home. 5 minutes later and izzie turns up at toms, he invites her in and they share a passionate kiss.

Nikki returned home she was in thought.

"you okay love?" Rachel asked

"hungover" she smiled

"how was yesterday?" she smiled

"good yeah..." nikki smiled

"that's good, young love how it blossoms"

"look I'm not being anti social, I just want some time to myself...I'm going to my room for a bit" nikki smiled

Rachel nodded knowing to give the girl some space. Nikki went upstairs dumped her bags and instantly got out a calendar counting she burst into tears when she realised what an idiot she actually was.


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki woke up the next morning freezing with Tom laid on top of her. Nikki tapped Tom waking him

"morning"

"I'm thinking from this position and the clothes scattered on the floor we had sex last night..."

"yupp...oh crap" Tom said standing up finding his underwear

"what?"

"no protection was used"

Nikki gulped as she stood and started to find her clothes putting them back on.

"your have to get the morning after pill"

"I will Tom...look I should get home"

"okay...I love you very much nikki"

"I love you too Tom" nikki smiled kissing him as she grabbed her bags and went home. 5 minutes later and izzie turns up at toms, he invites her in and they share a passionate kiss.

Nikki returned home she was in thought.

"you okay love?" Rachel asked

"hungover" she smiled

"how was yesterday?" she smiled

"good yeah..." nikki smiled

"that's good, young love how it blossoms"

"look I'm not being anti social, I just want some time to myself...I'm going to my room for a bit" nikki smiled

Rachel nodded knowing to give the girl some space. Nikki went upstairs dumped her bags and instantly got out a calendar counting she burst into tears when she realised what an idiot she actually was.


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later nikki and Tom were still going strong loving every day of it.

Nikki had just got to school that morning when izzie came over to her "you need to keep your claws off my man?"

" I ent touching your man"

"tom I'm his girlfriend"

"ha dream on b***h" nikki laughed

Izzie slapped her round the face, nikki smacked her back a fight broke out between them when nikki stopped.

"what's up with you scared your lose" izzie laughed

"I'm gonna be sick"

"wus!" izzie laughed as nikki was sick all over her

"I'm sorry" nikki said running and pushing past everyone to the toilets. Tears were streaming down her face she got the box out her bag shaking like a leaf, she was already 2 days late and now the sickness...she did the test tears streaming down her face.

She waited leaning against the door as another lot of sickness came over her and she threw up again.

"you okay nik?" Rahcel asked coming in after seeing her

Nikki didn't say anything she looked at the test and her fears were confirmed, nikki Boston pregnant at 18. Truth was she hadn't got the heart to get rid of it...so that would make nikki Boston Mom at 18.

Nikki shoved it in her bag flushing the chain as she walked out wiping her eyes.

"you alright I saw what happend between you and izzie"

"I'm fine just please get off my case"

"nikki I'm worried about you"

"what's their to worry about some stupid care home kid"

"nikki...come on tell me what's going on"

"NO! Just leave me alone I want to go home"

"I'll take you then"

"no miss...I want to go home, I'm going back to London, I can't hack it here anymore"

"was all this for fun then?"

"no course not...I'll be back...I dunno when but I will"

Nikki ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs and ran back to Rachel's using the key she gave her she let herself in packed all her bags left a note for Rachel with a card for Tom and the key and she went off to get a train to London thinking about the baby.


	7. Chapter 7

9 months later nikki was out in Afghanistan with the army. She had been ordered to stay at camp bastion from her 8th month of pregnancy.

She was wondering around with some papers in her hand. She had been having pains all day...well today was her due day. She had got the papers to the generals office as she looked tired and was rubbing her tummy.

"you okay Boston?"

"yes sir" she said rubbing her tummy

"you look tired and in pain Boston are you sure?"

Nikki shook her head as the pain increased she took a seat holding her tummy.

"we should get you to hospital wing Boston"

"it will pass" she said as pain was rushing through her. She stood up about to walk to hospital wing when she held onto the wall out of breath.

"deep breaths Boston I'll call nurse Stuart over"

Nikki nodded as the pains were getting closer and worse. She took her jacket off.

"I'm sorry sir"

"Boston its fine it happens" he said phoning the nurse.

Nikki kept taking deep breaths knowing her baby was coming. As a massive burst of pain rushed through her and her waters broke.

"remain calm okay" the general said

Nikki nodded breathing deeply as the nurse came in with a wheelchair getting her sat down. She was wheeled over to the hospital and put on a bed as her clothes were removed.

"right then nikki on your next contraption push"

Nikki did as she said and started pushing screaming as she did taking in gas and air.

"good girl come on"

Nikki screamed yet again pushing as hard as she could and she sat back taking the gas and air.

"nikki I can see the head so have a breather and push when your ready"

Nikki caught her breath she was sweating so much. She push again as the head was delivered.

"right nikki this is the worse bit one big massive push"

Nikki nodded taking a lot of gas and air and she pushed very hard. The shoulders were delivered.

"and one final big push nikki"

Nikki took another mouth ful of air as she screamed even more and delivered the baby. The nurse cut the chord and the baby started crying. She wrapped it in a blanket and passed it to nikki.

"you have a very beautiful baby girl"

Nikki smiled holding the baby "shes gorgeous"

"in about an hour we will have to give her her first feed from you"

Nikki nodded smiling at the little girl.

A while later nikki was feeding the little girl.

"I think I'm gonna call her Eloise Rachel Boston" nikki smiled looking down

"that suits her"

Nikki smiled

"it does mean though your have to go home in a few days"

Nikki nodded "I know...can I call someone?"

"cause"

Nikki got her phone out a dialled a number.

"hello Rachel Mason speaking"

"Rachel it's me..."


	8. Chapter 8

"nikki...you okay...where are you?"

"I'm in camp bastion at the moment in Afghanistan...I'm in the army...well I was I'm been deported home...I know this is a long shot but I'm desperate for somewhere to live"

"you want to live with me after walking out?"

"I had reasons..."

"you haven't spoken to me in 9 nearly 10 months nikki...I've been worried sick about you"

"please Rachel... I will tell you everything your understand please"

"on one condition"

"what's that?"

"you do a degree and earn your keep"

"anything please don't mention this to Tom"

"alright I'll see you in a few days bye"

Niki put the phone down.

A few days had passed by and nikki had borded a plane with Eloise and was flown to Glasgow airport where she got a taxi to Rachel's. She picked up Eloise holding her in her arms as the taxi drive brought everything up for her, nikki paid him and he went as she knocked on the door.

"nikki" Rachel smiled opening the door then looking in her arms. "a baby"

"I gave birth 3 days ago..."

"oh my god the poor things frozen" She said taking her "come in" she said as nikki got all her bags into the hall and sat in the living room avoiding eye contact.

"this is why you ran isn't it" Rachel asked

Nikki nodded bursting into tears.

"hey look i'll get her down to sleep, I have a cot which is still up from when mel comes so I'll get her to sleep for you."

Nikki nodded as she let tears fall. Rachel put a box of tissues in front of nikki and took eloise upstairs and got her to sleep in the cot. Rachel went back downstairs and held nikki in her arms.

"I was scared...when I get scared I run...I do stupid things"

"like join the army whilst pregnant?" Rachel smiled

Nikki nodded "I'm sorry I miss having you around" nikki cried

"shush now darling your safe now" She said

Nikki nodded "I can't tell tom he will kill me"

"that's okay but your have to tell him eventually"

"I know"

...

4 years later. Nikki was now a qualified teacher still living with Rachel. She had offered nikki a job and she had two new teachers starting today.

Nikki had got 4 year old Eloise or ellie as nikki would call her ready in her uniform for her first day of school she looked so cute.

"Rachel look at this?"

"awhhh such a little cutie"

Nikki smiled packing her bags and they all got into Rachel's car. Nikki dropped Eloise off leaving her with her teacher and then going to work with Rachel.

They both went upto the office and sat down. The new teacher was already there with sian and sitting in the office.

"Tom clarkson, ex student new English teacher." The new teacher stood up

Nikki froze

"ah yes I remember, welcome back Tom, this is our other English teacher"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" nikki said running out if the office.

"two seconds, let me go sort her out" Sian said

Sian ran down to the toilets and saw nikki splashing water on her face.

"I can't work with him"

"yes you can"

"his Ellie's father how can I"

"Ellie whos ellie?"

"My daughter shes 4…this is why I ran away 4 years ago this is why I left Glasgow"

"just do your job, ignore him okay"

Nikki nodded going back to the office with Sian.

"nikki Boston" she whispered

"nikki?" tom asked

Nikki looked up at him and nodded "it's a long story and one day just one day I will tell you"

"right welcome to you both"

Both took a seat. Looking at various papers they were deep in conversation when nikki's phone rang.

"it's the school" nikki said as she answered it "hello...Nikki speaking...right can you not settle her...okay i'll be up soon thanks"

"what's up"

"she wants her mommy and she keeps crying"

"you better go, bring her back here if you can't settle her i'll sort something."

Nikki nodded getting a tenner out her purse and phoning a got to the school and went in and over to the teachers.

"Ellie darling mummy's here" nikki said lifting her up out the teachers hands as she clung to her. Nikki bounced her for a bit as she calmed down. "come on sweety what's up"

"I miss you mommy"

"I miss you too baby...but mummy's got to work now...this this is Ellie's work"

Ellie buried her head in nikki's chest.

"how about you draw a big picture of you mommy,and grandma?"

Ellie nodded. Nikki put her down and she ran over to a table. Nikki went over to the teachers.

"she should settle now...any problems give me a ring I'll be back"

Nikki went back to school in a taxi and upto the office.

"Alright?"

"Yeah I got her settled"

"That's good"

"Yeah, shes drawig will have to pick her up a lunch though"

"she can come into here with me its fine"

"thankyou"

"Sorry is this a child?" Tom asked

"Yeah…4 year old"

"Isn't that a bit much in a secondary school"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh relax tom…it will be fine, she'll stay in with me"

"Alright"

Nikki sighed "Never changes"

"Oh shut up nik you're the one who ran off"

Nikki sighed "I don't have to listen to this"

"Why because it's the truth!"

"Just shut it tom I don't wanna hear it"

"No you just want to bury your head in the sand and let it all wash over you!"

"I see so we cant work together as a team all because of what happened"

"I just want a reason I want to know why you dumped me all those years ago I want to know why you ran off"

"Because I was scared I ran away" Nikki said

"Will you two stop the bickering?" Rachel said "Your supposed to be a team…im not seeing it, if it carrys on your both gonna go"

"Mom…don't"

"Mom?"

"I found out 3 months ago tom okay, Rachel is my Mom, ive been living with her for 4 nearly 5 years"

"What and you didn't contact me?"

"trust me you wouldn't want to see me…when I left here I joined the army"

"Hang on you have a daughter"

"Yeah 9 months after I left here I gave birth to a little girl"

"What…so is the baby mine?"

Nikki looked down and nodded "this is why I didn't want you to see me, I thought you would go mad"

"You mean to say ive missed 4 years of her life"

"Im sorry…Izzie really upset me"

"Yeah well shes dead so you have nothing to worry about"

"What?"

"She was stabbed to death."

"oh…im sorry"

"it was a week after you left actually"

"Oh this is making me feel brilliant"

Nikki's phone went again "It's the school" She said answering it "Alright…ill come get her"

"Look ive gotta go Ellie's playing up and she keeps crying"

"When do I get to meet ellie my daughter?"

"Now come with me" Nikki said

"You can both go, as its training day for you…but when you return I want you friends got it"

Nikki nodded "Can we stop for a coffee and have a chat"

"yes" Rachel said

"Come on tom, can you drive?"

"Yeah"

"Im learning to at the moment, can you give me a lift?"

"sure"

Both tom and nikki got into the car.

"Before we go anywhere" Nikki said putting a hand on his leg "I never meant to hurt you…everyday I get a reminder shes a spitting image of you tom…and your see what I mean"

A spark ran through tom as she touch his leg.

"I know but its been four years" He bit back sharply moving her hand

Nikki sighed putting her belt on as Tom drove to the school in silence. Tom pulled up at the school.

"I'll wait here"

"thanks" Nikki said getting out and going into the class

"Mummy" Ellie smiled

"Darling, your staying at school for a full day tomorrow"

"Okay"

"yeah"

"Yeah but I miss you mommy"

"I know" Nikki said picking her up "But mommy has a job to do"

"I know mommy, this is my job isn't it"

"yes darling"

Nikki said thankyou to the teacher and went back outside.

"Ellie darling"

"yes mummy"

"this is your daddy"

"your my daddy? Ive never had a daddy"

"I know but his come back darling"

"Yay daddy"

Nikki got her strapped in and went into the front.

"daddy came back" Tom whispered "Your unbelievable"

Nikki sighed putting her belt on.

Tom pulled up at the school.

"Fine you want to spend time with her have her go on" Nikki said slamming the door as she walked into the school crying her eyes out

Ellie looked at tom

"Whats up with mommy?" Ellie asked as her tears started to fill her eyes.

"Nikki?" Rachel asked seeing her

"Im moving away im handing my notice in"

"No your not doing this again" Rachel said grabbing her arm

"What am I supposed to do Mom…"

Tom came in holding Ellie's hand.

"She wants her mom" Tom said coming over to them

Nikki looked at tom shaKing her tears away "you're her Dad you deal with it" Nikki said walking off


	10. Chapter 10

"Nikki!" Rachel shouted after her going over to ellie and picking her up.

"What am I supposed to do Rachel?"

"You know tom I have no idea, but I know one thing"

"Whats that?"

"She hasn't had a boyfriend since, shes always missed you"

Tom walked after Nikki. Rachel took her granddaughter up to her office, ellie snuggled her. Nikki was in tears in the female toilets. Tom casually walked in.

"Get out" Nikki sighed

"No im staying here"

"No don't, your not gonna accept it"

"Rachel told me you missed me"

"I have…I've wanted to ring you many times"

"Then why didn't you?"

"I didn't have the heart" Nikki said looking down

"Oh Nikki"

"Can we sort this?"

"I want to…I want you to be there for ellie, I always have"

"I want to be too" Tom said taking her hands in hers

Nikki looked into his eyes as they slowly leaned together and they caught each others lips realising how much they had missed one and other. Nikki's hands untucked tom's shirt her hands slipping under feeling his chest.

Tom moved his lips kissing her neck. Nikki moaned out unbuttoning his t-shirt.

"There you are" Rachel said coming in carrying ellie "you two are close" she said covering Ellie's eyes

Both broke off doing each others shirts up, looking at Rachel.

"How about you both use a bed and protection this time?"

"Come back to mine" Tom whispered

"Can you look after ellie for a bit" Nikki asked Rachel

"Yeah…go on…as long as you two get things sorted im sure I can get ellie fed, bathed and into bed"

Nikki smiled. Tom pulled nikki out.

"Ill see you later mom"

Nikki and Tom went back to Toms. He pulled into the driveway. Tom led Nikki inside where events unfolded.


	11. Chapter 11

It was two weeks later and a Monday morning. Nikki was awake at 5:30, she'd been feeling sick and hot for the past hour. Within minutes she threw her duvet off and ran to the bathroom emptying her stomach contents. Nikki soon stood up and flushed the chain.

Rachel woke almost immediately she threw her duvet off and went into the bathroom "You alright?"

"Just been sick about 3 times"

"How you feeling now"

"A lot better"

"Whats brought it on?"

"Ive no idea" Nikki said

"Want the day off?"

"No no ill be fine"

"Nikki if your throwing up…you should get a day off school"

"Mom honest im fine okay, its just something ive eaten"

"Alright if your sure"

"I'm positive"

Nikki and Rachel both went back to bed.

Soon enough both Rachel and Nikki were sat in the staffroom.

"you okay you look pale"

"shes been sick this morning tom but she wont be told" Rachel said

Nikki smelt the coffee and threw up in her mouth. A hand flew to her mouth as she quickly made her way to the toilets and into a cubicle.

She soon came back to the staffroom.

"You alright?" Rachel asked

"Im fine"

"you been sick again"

"What is this 20 blooming questions" Nikki sighed "Tom can I have a word please…" She said looking at Rachel "In private"

Tom stood up and went with Nikki; going into tom's classroom.

"Whats going on sweetheart?"

"Im just gonna come out with tom…I think I could be pregnant"

"That's okay…have you done a test"

"Not yet ive just thrown up lots and im 2 days late"

"then maybe a test later"

"tom I know…will you be there for me?" Nikki asked holding his hands

"Course I will darling" he said leaning in and kissing her


	12. Chapter 12

It was 3 months later. Nikki was 12 weeks pregnant and Ellie was nearly 5. Nikki went over to the mirror in the morning lifting her pyjama top. She'd put on a hell of a lot of weight in weeks gone by. She was reminded of that time, back 10 weeks ago.

_Nikki and Tom were walking along the sea front up in Glasgow._

_"You know I really want to know if your pregnant" Tom smiled_

_"Your not the only one" Nikki Laughed_

_"Why wait lets do it lets do it now"_

_Nikki laughed as they both ran to the restraunt ordered food and nikki went off to the toilets. Soon enough she was back at the table._

_"Well"_

_"Looks like me and you made a baby" Nikki laughed_

_"Oh my gosh that's fantastic" Tom smiled holding her hands_

_Later on that evening. Tom and Nikki were walking across the sea front holding hands. The moon lit there way._

_"Nikki I've been thinking and I know we haven't been together that long…but the fact we have a child and another on the way is exciting" Tom said getting onto one knee the stars and moon lighting them. "Nikki will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked holding her hand_

_"get up tom" Nikki smiled_

_Tom stood up "Well?"_

_"Yeah…alright then yeah I will I love you" Nikki smiled as she slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at it. "Were gonna be a proper family"_

Nikki smiled as she remembered that and looked at the ring. Rachel was yet to notice the ring. She got changed and got ellie ready for school. They both came downstairs and sat at the breakfast.

"When we get to school Nikki I want a word"

Nikki nodded "Is it bad?"

"depends which way you take it"

Nikki sighed

_Remember scan at 4 xx_

"Well im going out with tom after school for an hour or so"

"fine"

Soon they were at school and nikki went with Rachel and closed the door taking a seat.

"Right firstly whats going on?"

"Nothing"

"So why have you put so much weight on?"

"great your calling me fat now"

"right ive had enough of this" Rachel said sitting by her "Your constantly leaving ellie with me to go and spend time with loverboy, You've put on a hell of a lot of weight and…"

"And what?"

"And whats this?" Rachel asked looking at the ring

"it's a ring" Nikki said

"Tom proposed didn't he?"

"yeah and I said yes"

"So its an engagement ring…you've been going out what 3 months?"

"Yeah and he proposed to me after two weeks you sure pay attention"

"Yeah and since then your triple the size"

Nikki stood up lifting her top "Its not fat" She whispered

"oh my god…your pregnant arnt you"

"ive got my scan today…this is why tom proposed…me, tom and ellie and th baby are gonna be a proper family"

"Your bloody idiots"

"Why?"

"Because you can barely look after yourself and ellie let alone another baby"

"You just hate it because for once in my life im happier than you"

"Nikki…"

"No its pure jealousy…always is with you…its not my fault you didn't settle down with my dad…and yeah I know about the other sister and two other brothers…amazing how we all had different fathers…at least my kids will have the same father"

"How did you find out about that?" Rachel said standing uo

"I was doing family history when I found out about you…your just some prostitute! That's all you were good at sleeping with randomers! At least I know who I sleep with"

Rachel smacked her round the face, Nikki holding her face close to tears she fell back onto the desk.

"I hate you…" Nikki whispered clambering to her feet and walking out rubbing her cheek, She walked past tom.

"Darling"

Nikki removed her hand revealing a big red mark

"Who did this?"

"mom…" Nikki said walking to the staffroom.

Tom went down to the office all guns blazing "WHY HIT NIKKI?" He shouted at her and then noticed she was in tears herself.

"Tom don't" Rachel cried

"Why did you hit nikki?"

"Because I did"

"That's not a valid reason Rachel…"

"Don't make this personal"

"You did that by smacking Nikki one…"

"Just leave it tom…please"


	13. Chapter 13

It was a week after the slap had happened. Nikki was still living with Rachel. But nothing had been said between them, nikki brought her own food and cooked for her and Ellie.

"Mommy why are you and grandma talking?"

"Adults fight darling…we don't want to" Nikki smiled at her

"But I don't like it here"

"its okay poppit mommys going for a viewing for a house soon, so you wont have to see grandma ever again"

Ellie's eyes brimmed with tears "but I like grandma" she cried

"no darling we will be moving away"

"I want to stay here" Ellie screamed throwing the food she had at Nikki

"ELLIE!" Nikki screamed

"I hate you mommy!" Ellie cried

Nikki smacked her…then stepped back realising what she done. Ellie was crying the house down.

"NIKKI!" Rachel said running over and soothing ellie

Nikki just backed off frozen moving back slowly she couldn't believe she just done that. She quickly ran upstairs and just burst into tears falling into a heap her hands round her bump.

Ellie was calmer after Rachel settled her with some chocolate fingers.

"You okay darling?"

Ellie nodded "I don't like mommy though"

"You know darling…When adults get grumpy and angry they say and do stupid things. Your mommy loves you very much"

"no she doesn't"

"She does darling, Your mommy and daddy both love you very much"

"But mommy hurt me"

"Adults do very silly things…I did it too darling, I hurt your mommy a week ago, were not talking because of that…All mommy's love there daughters"

Nikki walked in shaking "Darling" She said going over to Ellie

"Mommy"

"I love you so much and im so sorry" She cried pulling her daughter into a hug rocking her.

"Mommy your squeezing me"

Nikki sat back "I love you so much, im so sorry I hurt you"

"Its okay mommy…but I want to stay here"

"Darling we are going to have to move out this house isn't big enough for everyone…but how about we come over to grandmas at least 3 times a week and she will babysit you do we have a deal?"

Ellie nodded.

"Now then go and do your homework whilst me and grandma talk"

"yes mommy"

Ellie went off.

"I know how you feel now"

"yeah its not nice is it hitting your own daughter"

"yeah I get that…im 15 weeks pregnant I cant control anything my emotions or attiude"

"yeah its called hormoans"

"Yeah I know that" Nikki sighed "Look im sorry…but im 23 mom you cant stop me I neither require your permission or your blessing"

"I know…I just don't want to lose you"

"You wont but this is me mom…its not my fault you missed 18 years of my life"

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?"

Nikki rolled her eyes "Well maybe you think about me more wouldn't hurt"

"Alright sorry" Rachel said


	14. Chapter 14

5 weeks later Nikki was now 20 weeks. She was at school in the staffroom sitting by tom in a bit of discomfort.

"you alright love?"

"No my back is in so much pain and my lower back is too"

"That's just the baby right"

"yeah think so" Nikki said "Be back soon, popping the loo" Nikki said getting up and going

Tom nodded sat there thinking. Rachel came and sat beside him.

"Do you really love my daughter?" Rachel asked

"With all my heart I was lost when she went, I love her so much"

Rachel looked at the floor then back at tom "I will be there on the day when you get married…and I will be a witness"

Tom looked at Rachel "Really?"

"Yeah…I need to accept it I know I do your right for each other"

"Does that mean I can call you mom?"

"Don't push it" Rachel laughed

Nikki came back in sniffing.

"Darling you alright?" Tom asked

"No…I'm bleeding and in a lot of pain especially when I use the loo" Nikki whispered

"Nikki you need to go to hospital sweetheart, I'll watch ellie, you and tom both go now" Rachel said

"But my classes"

"no…go Nikki you need to be checked"

Nikki nodded falling into a hug with Rachel. "What if I'm miscarrying"

"then we will be here to help you darling, go and find out"

Nikki nodded and went out with tom in tears. Nothing was said on the car journey. Nikki was taken into A and E with tom holding her he explained the symptons and she was seen automatically.

"Right then nikki how many weeks are you?"

"20 weeks"

"Okay and wheres the pain?"

"Abdomen through to lower back, im bleeding and it hurts when I use the toilet"

"Okay, were gonna have to ask you to give us a sample, and we will do some bloods and get the results, in the mean time were gonna give you so strong painkillers through a drip which wont harm the baby and we will get your midwife here to give the baby a check over"

"What im not miscarrying?"

"No your not, your baby is very healthy"

Nikki nodded

...

Later on the doctor returned with test results.

"I finally have an answer, you have a kidney infection, so we will start you on an antibiotic drip which also wont harm the baby, were gonna keep you in for you and your baby's sake"

Nikki nodded lying back. Tom held her hand

"I love you" Nikki smiled as tom came over and captured her lips.

Nikki returned the kiss and suddenly pulled off a shooting pain ran through her.

"Nikki darling?"

Nikki kept a hold of her bump as pain rushed through her, her breathing unsteadiying. Tom called a nurse over who got her lying down.

"Nikki I need to check the baby" The midwife said coming over and looking "right how many weeks are you?"

"20 weeks" Nikki said in pain

"Nikki because of the infection you've gone into premature labour…your 2cm dilated"

"What? Will the baby survive?" Tom asked

"the main priority right now is nikki, this baby needs to come out"

"How long as she got, in other words can I phone her mum?"

"yeah sure, 5 minutes maximum"

"Come back darling" Nikki said as he went

Tom nodded and phoned Rachel

"tom?"

"Nikki's staying in hospital shes got a kidney infection"

"Oh…are her and the baby okay?"

"And shes gone into preterm labour"

"the babys coming?"

"yupp"

"You best get back I will speak soon"

Tom went back in hold her hand "Come on darling" Tom smiled

Nikki squeezed his hand as another contraption came.

"Nikki were gonna have to do an emergency c-section"

Nikki nodded "Fine that's fine just do it"

They wheeled nikki through to the operating theatre and tom was in the gallery watching. He was given scrubs and invited in.

Nikki looked at tom

"how you feeling"

"im fine, numb a bit" Nikki smiled

"Right nikki the baby's out"

"Why isn't it crying"

"were doing what we can your babys very premature" The midwife replied as they wheeled the baby off quickly into resuscitation.

"Tom it cant die it cant" Nikki stressed

"Nikki you need to remain still whilst we stitch you up"

Nikki lay still with tears falling down her face. Tom went to hold her hand but she pulled it away. "just go"

"nikki no"

"go tom" Nikki cried

Tom walked out slamming his mask into the bin with his scrubs and going outside kicking the wall collapsing into tears himself. Nikki was wheeled out soon after.

"its okay shes not uncontious, she just wouldn't stop moving so we put her under general anaethestic for a bit, she'll be okay"

Tom nodded and deciding to go and visit the baby. He went to the maternity intensive care unit and ask the nurse. She took him over to the baby.

"well you've got a fighter I have to admit…his lungs are functioning fine and so is his heart. Its the kidneys and other organs we need to get going…so all the tubes are helping the baby breathe"

"is it boy or girl"

"you have a little boy"

Tom smiled "come on little man"

"your wife…"

"fiancé"

"Your fiancé will have to feed him properly to get the nutrients to get him to develop"

After a while, tom went back down to Nikki and brought her some haribo. "I know you're a bugger for these"

"star" Nikki smiled taking the packet "im sorry about earlier…"

"its fine darling" he said kissing her head "how you feeling?"

"not to bad a bit sore"

"yeah…whilst you were asleep I went to see the baby"

"its dead isn't it…I knew straight away as soon as she said that I knew it woul…"

"his doing fine" Tom smiled stopping her mid sentence

Nikki looked at tom "it's a boy?"

"Yeah…and his breathing on his own. His just got to stay in the incubator…but his tiny"

"but still his alive"

"its touch and go but yeah"

"I want to see him" nikki smiled

Tom nodded helping her walk down to the incubation unit. And this was them, a loved up couple, a family and two jobs. All's well That Ends Well.


End file.
